


Rumors: Heart of an Elven King

by viridianaln9



Series: Rumors [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rumors, Stubborn, Thranduil's side, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Thorin heard much of the Hobbit Queen, but we never heard from Thranduil.
Relationships: Female Bilbo Baggins/Thranduil - Relationship, Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Rumors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Rumors: Heart of an Elven King

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters only the plot obviously. You guys asked me for another one and I wanted to deliver.

**Rumors: Heart of An Elven King**

Thranduil had been alone for a long time, he had seen many things as well. The only joy brought to him was raising his child even with some of the darkness being around. He had even warned Thror about his gold obsession knowing that he would be ignored as the Mad Ruler was too far gone. He could say that when the Dragon came old fears came to resurface and part of him wanted to leave the Dwarves to their own folly, but he knew that he couldn’t do that as stupid as he believed their King to be. When Gideon brought the Dragon down, he sent his elves to help the humans more than the Dwarves as the Old King had cared more about his gold than his people.

He had seen two Dwarven Kings die and when the Third one came to the Throne; he had been given back the jewels that belonged to his wife. He heard the rumors that it was all he cared about. It wasn’t true, but he had to wait a while before he met her.

#

_One_

“Ada, Elrond sent a Letter,” His son turned to look at him and he was surprised but they had just finished clearing the spiders a while back and the war that had happened.

“Well give me the letter,” Thranduil told him. He opened it and read the contents telling him of the Ring Bearer and how they had gotten injured and might need his help as well.

“Ada?” Legolas asked.

“I need to go to Rivendell, the Ring Bearer is there, and they might still be in danger,” Thranduil told him.

“When will you depart?”

“As soon as the sun rises tomorrow,” Thranduil told him. “You will be left in charge of the Kingdom as we are set,”

“Are you certain, but there is a meeting with the Dwarves of Erebor for a new treaty for this year,” Legolas told him.

“I would say you can go on my stead,” Thranduil told him.

“Really?” Legolas asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, unless I am in need of you,” Thranduil told him.

“I appreciate the trust,” Legolas told him. Thranduil touched his face as if saying I trust you greatly.

“If you do not wish to interact with them, you are welcome to reschedule the appointment,” Thranduil told him.

“I will Father,” Legolas told him.

#

_Two_

Thranduil still could not believe it, the Hobbit woman was stubborn.

“What are you doing?” he asked raising an eyebrow. The Hobbit woman raised an eyebrow back and raised the same eyebrow at him.

“I am making dessert for lunch,”

“Miss Baggins,” He says through clench teeth part of him wanted to strangle her the other part, he didn’t know what it wanted to do to her but was not something calm.

“Bella,” she told him.

“Miss Baggins, you were injured and as Lord Elrond is not here it is my duty to look out for you,”

“I am fine,” Bella told him, her hands went to her hips. Some of the Elves that were in the kitchens tried to move out of the way.

“You almost had a Volcano drop on your head and was poisoned by one of the foulest things in the world. I don’t think fine covers it,” Thranduil told her.

“Well, I am telling you that I am fine,” Bella said her hands in a fist.

“Come, we must go get you back to bed,” Thranduil told her. Bella was about to snap but she was stopped by another voice.

“Bella why are you out of bed dear?” she looked up to see Erestor and Glorfindel standing her.

“I was trying…”

“I don’t think so dear, come you must rest I’ll read some of the stories for you,” Erestor told her.

“Fine, you win but I am not a child,”

“Of course, not Bell’s but you are still ours,” Glorfindel said sending a teasing grin toward Thranduil ignoring the glare.

#

_Three_

“What were you thinking?!” The scream and the hands-on her hips surprised Thranduil at hearing the scream.

“I am fine,”

“Fine!” Bella screamed at him. “You got attacked by bloody Orcs, your son is here, and you go and get attacked,”

“I was fine, one of Elrond’s children was in danger it was calculated,”

“So, calculated that you ended unconscious for almost a week,” Bella said with a few tears running down her face.

“Well everyone is alive!” Thranduil told her.

“But you almost weren’t,” they both were incredibly close. Thranduil pulled her close and kissed Bella, who just pulled him close kissing him as well. He was surprised by; how fierce Bella was with him. He knew he had to be careful.

“Ada!” they both moved away from each other and turned to see a scarlet looking Legolas.

“Legolas,” Bella said her lips red and her hair in disarray. “I should go,” she said climbing down. Bella moved fast to their surprise and Thranduil wanted to pull her close but knew that she would just get upset. Legolas looked at his Father.

“I am sorry,” Thranduil said.

“Finally,” Legolas said. “We were kind of waiting for you two do something,”

“You are not upset?” Thranduil asked.

“I like Bella, she makes you happy,” Legolas told him.

“Alright, I have a Hobbit to court,” Thranduil said.

“Do you mean, that you have a Hobbit to not ignore you,” Legolas said.

#

_Greenwood_

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile as he saw that his people had fallen in love with his intended.

“Are you sure this will be alright?” Bella asked him. She was wearing one of the finest clothes of his people and in her head was a headband that would soon become a crown.

“Yes, you will be meeting the King of Dale with me, it will be an initiation so that you can learn to delegate,” Thranduil told her. He gave her his hand so that she could take it.

“Very well, but you know this will be for more than silver spoons been stolen,” Bella told him and Thranduil laughs causing many of his subjects to smile. He knew the celebration soon would be the biggest he could think of.

“It will also show you with my counselors, as you will be their Queen soon,” Thranduil told her.

“We are still talking about it,” Glorfindel interrupted them.

“This was a private conversation,” Thranduil told him.

“Bella is under mine and Erestor’s care,” Glorfindel told him.

#

Thranduil could not believe it, he had not known that he would be living through this again.

“Little Mother,” Legolas said with a smile.

“Legolas,” Bella said with a blushing smile. She was wearing a white dress with flowers in her hair. They had just married, and she had just been crowned as Queen of Greenwood.

“Little Mother, may I have this dance?” Legolas asked.

“Alright,” Bella said with a smile and went to the dance floor with him. Thranduil smiled to the surprise of many but at the same time, they could tell that Bella was going to be good for the Kingdom.

#

_Laketown_

“Queen Bella, you have taught my Sigrid much,” Bard told the small Queen.

“Bard, please call me Bella I am just a Hobbit,” Bella told the human.

“You are not just a Hobbit, you are the one to steal the Greenwood King’s heart,” Bard told they both laughed. Bard was very thankful that Sigrid had someone else to speak to as she was getting taught to be the future Darrow Queen herself.

“You worry,” Bella told him.

“His daughter will be getting married to the Darrow,” Thranduil told her. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

“I’ve met Kili and he is kind,” Bella told him. “Also, Gimli came with him last time,”

“We are not speaking of Gimli,” Thranduil told her and she laughed.

“Well if Fili is anywhere close to Kili, your daughter will be really lucky,” Bella told him. Thranduil smiled as she was calming Bard.

#

Thranduil was not happy when he received the letter, but he had to go, or they would think that he was thinking of attacking.

“Why are you so annoyed?” Bella asked.

“We have been summoned to Erebor,” Thranduil said and did not expect the happiness that spread to his wife's face.

“Really, we are going correct?” she asked.

“You really want to attend?”

“Yes, Legolas and Tauriel have spoken of the Mountain and you have avoided the last two letters, I am pretty sure that the King is not too happy with that,” Bella said with a smile.

“We are just going because I know some fresh air would make both of you happy,” he said looking at her with a soft smile.

In the next few days, they got ready to attend Erebor for a few weeks, for the conference. The bright side for Thranduil is that his wife would be there to keep him company and from almost drowning himself in alcohol.

“Ready?” Bella asked.

“Always,” Thranduil said and they headed toward Erebor not knowing what they would find.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
